overdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Overdark Wiki
Welcome to the Overdark Wiki This universe is a place of darkness, conspiracy, warfare and mystery. A place of terrible monsters and powerful technology. Titans and legendary warriors travel galaxies attempting to make a name for themselves. Only those who rise above the darkness will gain ascendance. For only then will they become what all seek to be. A cosmic legend... WILL YOU ASCEND WITH THEM? Introduction to the Overdark Universe It is currently 1-255-020 USY (Universal Standard Year, EY can also be used in the same manner, meaning Earth Year). A little over a million years into our future and the universe is stranger then ever. Humanity has spread out across the galaxies becoming one of the many dominant races in the cosmos. Even this far in the future mankind remains divided. Thousands of powerful intergalactic factions and civilizations both human and alien wrestle for military, political and economic control. Intergalactic travel has become common place by thousands of different races and species. The diversity of the universe has never been greater. But out of the darkness, new and mysterious things come to light. Whether it be the hated inter-dimensional De'Mon which seek to annihilate all life. Or the infamous Shade which plague the universe with piracy and inter-galactic terrorism. Or perhaps the Human race itself that is said to have touched ever star in the sky. Even more strange is the discovery of the 1st civilization. The currently extinct Triune who once had an empire that spanned the entire universe. Every day new worlds and races are discovered. The universe is big, extremely big. Even with all of the technology and knowledge gained over the years, the edge of the universe has yet to be found. In 860-645 (USY), a great war took place between the ancient human civilization known as the Astral Federation as well as their numerous allies and the Shade Imperium. This war was waged across the universe and resulted in the death of trillions. However the Shade was clearly more advanced militarily and therefore had the upper hand throughout the majority of the war. This conflict lasted for nearly 10,000 years and is commonly called the "Great Universal War", the "Ten-Thousand Year War" or the "Pre-Unity War". However the Shade who already had knowledge of the Triune race recognized that this was actually the 2nd Great Universal War. This conflict was shrouded in mystery and conspiracy and the exact details are not known. But in the end, Humanity achieved victory. With the Shade forced to retreat to the outer regions of the known universe. With all this in mind, the mightiest factions and governments of the universe came together and established an organization known as "The Unity". Our equivalent of the united nations but universe wide. Hundreds, even thousands of governments joined this organization in an attempt to establish order in this chaotic place of blinding light and impenetrable darkness. Recent Images ' Telefon.jpg Space-ship-th.png TrivTreeOfLifezy.jpg Neo-Crusader emblem.svg Tumblr lzkxkbSr531r77v5jo1 500.png F07941a5-2eb3-4347-9a28-6c22bcd9b2c3 zps8b5ddfcc.jpg Satyr.jpg Invokoids.jpg Dragle.jpg Crusapians.jpg Shade.jpg Humans.jpg Tross.jpg Wiki-background Overdark.jpg ' Latest activity Category:Browse